


Holes

by Kina_9v



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Earrings, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kina_9v/pseuds/Kina_9v
Summary: 有关克劳德的耳洞cc云和cc萨re云第三章和re萨
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 33





	Holes

克劳德是从几个打扮入时的小姑娘那里听来这个消息的。  
前两天在车站执行守备任务时她们有说有笑地从自己面前走过去——  
“刚才你看到了吗，那个靠在门上的人......”  
“对对对，好好看啊！”  
“还有那个，单边耳钉！太加分了吧！”  
脸红心跳的少女带着甜腻的香水味叽叽喳喳地从克劳德面前走过，帽子下的面容看不清，零散的话却被十五岁的少年记进了心里。

例行的休息日克劳德去买了把简易耳洞枪，躲着一同归来的室友，悄悄地把那个白色的U型装置塞进床头柜里。  
他打算等大家都睡了再去做这件事——尽管大部分工作时间都需要佩戴头盔，但原则上神罗兵不允许佩戴耳饰，因此克劳德还买了透明的塑料棒。他只是想让自己看起来更成熟一点，可以的话再帅气一点，别再被前辈们嘲笑神罗公司压榨未成年劳动力了。  
只是打个耳洞而已，这股难以名状的羞耻感令人疑惑。  
定位，消毒，对准。深夜昏暗的灯光下，集体厕所的长镜里倒映着克劳德的影子。清脆的“咔嚓”声一闪而过，疼痛感顺着神经末梢爬进大脑，他不禁打了个寒颤。偏偏这时有人哼着歌晃悠进浴室，眼看就要拐到洗手台的位置，克劳德放下耳钉枪飞速闪进隔间，扯了两把纸巾草草地擦去还在往外渗的血珠。动作间提前准备好的耳棒掉落到地上，脏污的聚合物铁定是不能再用了，手里的耳钉枪也是一次性的不能打第二次。克劳德坐在隔间的马桶上生自己的闷气，连个耳洞都打不好，还要东躲西藏的。想着想着手上擦拭的动作重了，碰到新的伤口又痛，他倒吸一口气后赶紧捂住嘴。万幸，刚才进来的人已经出去了，并没有发现隔壁隔间还有一个气鼓鼓的小士兵。  
只能明天晚饭后再去买新的耳棒了，克劳德蹑手蹑脚地回到房间，向右侧躺着祈祷伤口不要发炎。

次日，在被潮气笼罩的洗手间里（不知道哪个天杀的洗澡没开排风），借着同样昏暗的灯光克劳德努力凑到镜子前去确认伤口的情况。在青少年活力四射的新陈代谢下，新开的耳洞长死了。愈合初期的伤口周围红肿着，克劳德也不确定这是不是炎性反应，他听卖耳钉枪的人说处理不好会发炎，发炎就会发烧，发烧就会影响任务和训练，那就更难过了。   
“啊......” 克劳德轻轻叹口气，正要放弃这个耳洞回去涂点药睡觉时，门口传来的声音令他瞬间本能地汗毛倒竖。  
“克劳德·斯特莱夫，你在做什么？”   
透过镜子的反射，他看到银发的男人倚在门边，饶有兴趣地盯着正用两只手一起握着左耳垂的自己。  
“萨菲罗斯......”深夜安静的普通下级士兵浴室里，克劳德能听见他不由自主吞咽口水的声音，“......长官。”  
“您为什么在这里？”  
“克劳德·斯特莱夫，回答我的问题。” 萨菲罗斯走进来，靴子与瓷砖的碰撞声回荡在不算宽敞的空间里。  
克劳德当然不会知道为什么萨菲罗斯会在这里，就像他也不知道萨菲罗斯的办公桌上有他的档案、萨菲罗斯会去跟安吉尔打听一位无名的下级士兵那样。  
“受伤了吗？” 萨菲罗斯见到克劳德手里拿着带有星星点点血渍的手帕。  
“没有。”克劳德把头偏到一边不敢直视萨菲罗斯的眼睛，刚好露出了耳朵。  
萨菲罗斯抬起右手，食指抬起克劳德可怜泛红的耳垂，灯光下新愈合的洞正宣告着这里最近被主人亲手上过何种酷刑。  
皮质手套可以隔绝体温，克劳德被冰凉的触感刺激得定在原地不敢动弹。萨菲罗斯余光瞄到金发少年僵硬地样子，尽量语气柔和地说：“跟我来，帮你处理一下。”  
“不不不用了......我、回房间弄一下就......”  
萨菲罗斯搭在克劳德肩膀上的手却是一副不容商量的态度。

壁炉里的果木尽职尽责地燃烧生命，脚下是高级且柔软的长绒地毯，萨菲罗斯的房间在1st休息室的尽头，克劳德低着头跟在萨菲罗斯半个身位的斜后方，避免与门口的守卫对视。  
萨菲罗斯摘下右手的手套按上指纹识别锁，门开后示意克劳德先进去。克劳德默默深呼吸两次，跨进萨菲罗斯的房间，随即身后传来落锁的声音。  
“医药箱在左侧第二个抽屉，你去拿来。”萨菲罗斯把左手的手套也拽下来，随手搭在沙发扶手旁，恣意坐进柔软的皮质沙发里，偏头看向背对自己捣鼓着抽屉的克劳德。   
单薄的士兵内衬挂在瘦削的肩膀上，很明显对于克劳德来说还是有些偏大了，也许身高已经足够，但粗略显现的肌肉线条和细瘦的腰围不会骗人。是为了方便露出耳垂吗？他还绑起了头发， 短短的金色发揪立在脑后，像根金黄陆行鸟的尾巴，随着主人的脑袋晃来晃去的。  
萨菲罗斯招呼两手捧着医药箱的克劳德过来，状作自然地把挺直站立的克劳德夹在膝盖之间，圈进手臂与双腿构成的狭小空间里。手臂越过怀里的人去翻找医药箱里的药水，就像是抱紧克劳德一般。银色的长发轻轻拂过克劳德的脸，他睁大了眼睛，，垂在身体两侧的手握紧了拳头又松开，自我催眠萨菲罗斯只是要去拿茶几上的东西才离他那么近的。  
克劳德感觉身后突然一热，回过头去发现萨菲罗斯正用火系的晶石加热着一根尖细银针，迅速明白对方意图的克劳德心下一慌，想要去阻止萨菲罗斯又不知如何开口，话溜到嘴边转了一圈又吞回肚子里。  
这份窘迫被萨菲罗斯注意到，他低头确认银针的消毒状态，收回晶石，侧身对慌乱却无言的克劳德说：“你不是想拥有一个耳洞吗，克劳德·斯特莱夫？”  
“可是下级士兵不允许佩戴耳饰。”克劳德咬紧下唇，准备好接受来自上级的责备，是检讨还是紧闭？不会要罚他去清扫工厂的厕所吧......  
“哦？”萨菲罗斯语气上挑，凑近克劳德耳边道，“既然你知道规则，那为什么还要半夜悄悄地折磨自己？”   
温热的气体撒在敏感的耳廓，痒得克劳德几乎要跳起来，他用尽全力控制自己的身体只是小小地颤抖了一下，手却条件反射地去捂左耳，不小心碰到耳垂又“嘶”地吸了口气。  
萨菲罗斯飞快地躲闪开差点就要拍到他脸上的手掌，觉得好气又好笑。解救出克劳德可怜泛红的耳垂，用自己的膝盖夹着将克劳德的双手禁锢在大腿两边，胳膊肘的内侧也紧贴克劳德的上臂——完全就是将怀里的人彻底锁死的状态，仿佛是防止他下一秒就要长出翅膀飞走一般。  
银针逐渐冷却，萨菲罗斯用食指和拇指并拢揉捏克劳德柔软的耳垂，动作轻巧却也算不上温柔。那针贴上新闭合的耳洞时，一声呻吟从克劳德唇间溢出，随即他又意识到这声音有多么羞耻，咬紧了牙关不再做声，但是萨菲罗斯指间迅速涨红的耳朵已经说明了一切。  
萨菲罗斯目光一沉，有些反应在克劳德看不见的地方宣告存在感，动作停顿两三秒后，他把克劳德翻转过来背对着自己。萨菲罗斯右臂斜着压在克劳德的胸前，手心抵着克劳德的左肩往怀里带，少年挺立的蝴蝶骨堪堪卡进萨菲罗斯的胸甲间。克劳德始料未及踉跄一下双手撑在萨菲罗斯的腿上，反应过来这等肢体接触实属对长官失礼，挣扎着想离开又被萨菲罗斯的双臂固定得死死的。  
“别动。”萨菲罗斯的声音从克劳德耳后传来，和之前有些微妙的不一样。  
“要穿进去了。” 在克劳德听来这几乎算得上是恶魔低语了。  
随着银针一点点捅破新长好的伤口，克劳德的颤抖正透过相贴的肌肤传递到萨菲罗斯的身上，这种完全掌控的成就感令萨菲罗斯感到愉悦。萨菲罗斯又说不上这中愉悦的邪恶源头到底来自哪里，他的大脑正因为“穿刺”这一行为疯狂分泌多巴胺，怀里克劳德红着眼圈努力克制呻吟和憋住泪水的样子仿佛径直穿过他用于伪装的皮囊直接取悦本能与灵魂。  
纤细的银针还挂在可怜的耳垂上，稍稍延长了克劳德的痛苦。萨菲罗斯四处张望一圈，拽下袖口的铂金袖针，紧跟在针尾，在血珠涌出前顶进克劳德已经被穿过两次的耳洞里。跟寻常的耳钉比起来，装饰用的袖钉钉身稍微粗一些，但克劳德顺利地接受了。萨菲罗斯想，也许这样更有利于止血。  
直到些许温暖濡湿的感觉透过全新的伤口传入大脑，克劳德感到疑惑，“萨菲罗斯长官？”他努力让自己的声音听起来正常些。  
“消毒。”萨菲罗斯答。  
高层长官用的消毒药水已经可以根据体温改变温度了吗，棉签也是如此柔软么？克劳德自从离开尼布尔海姆之后几度对米德加的科技发展感到费解。  
“你的伤口似乎愈合得很快，在......”萨菲罗斯想了一会儿，“下一次见到你之前，耳钉不要摘下来。”  
克劳德抬手摸了摸新佩戴的耳钉，点点头。  
“你的长官不会因为这点小事责备你。”萨菲罗斯低头整理起医药箱。  
“谢谢您，萨菲罗斯长官。”克劳德没有行军礼，而是鞠了一躬。  
松垮的内衬因为重心下垂，萨菲罗斯瞥见少年洁白的肌肤和线条精致的锁骨，转开视线看向天花板的一个吊饰。  
“你可以回去睡觉了，晚安，克劳德·斯特莱夫。”

“所以直到尼布尔海姆，甚至现在，你都一直戴着我的东西？真是令人感动，克劳德。”天望莊有些简陋的床铺上，萨菲罗斯捏着身下克劳德的耳垂，铂金的圆形耳钉依然好好的呆在那儿。  
不知对方所云的克劳德皱紧眉头用力拍开萨菲罗斯的手，“摘不掉而已。”  
“是你忘记了，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯把克劳德的手腕扣在头顶，施了个魔法禁锢在床头。  
“我会让你想起来的，晚安，克劳德·斯特莱夫。” 

克劳德头痛欲裂，视野在模糊和清晰间跳动，目所能及之处只有笼罩在脸上的银发，蛛丝一般牢牢地紧缚着他的神经，不容他多做任何精密的思考。他试图转头躲开玩弄着自己耳垂的手指，腹部上的压力让他脑内警钟长鸣，下半身被牢牢地压在床上，挣扎都是无用功。  
萨菲罗斯居高临下地看着克劳德，咬着手套的边缘脱下这层阻挡触感的布料，好整以暇地欣赏克劳德瞳孔中加深的恐惧。  
“你明白接下来会发生什么，是吗？克劳德。”  
蔚蓝的眼睛聚焦在萨菲罗斯从上方压下来的掌心，克劳德呼吸加重，声带被锁死一般发不出声音，像一只进入应激状态的小动物幼崽。  
萨菲罗斯温热的手掌覆盖上克劳德的眼睛，然后是鼻尖、人中、唇珠、颈项、跳动的颈部动脉。他的掌心竟然是温热的，克劳德想。  
最后在锁骨上方猛地收紧。  
“唔！” 突如其来的窒息感折磨着克劳德本就过速运转的心脏，沉闷的呻吟夹杂着痛苦。克劳德死死盯着萨菲罗斯竖成直线的瞳孔，白皙的脸庞因血流不通迅速涨红，但他倔强地不想移开目光，好像在玩谁先避开对方的眼神就是输家的幼稚游戏。  
“很好。”萨菲罗斯享用着这份不屈，松开了手里的钳制，但依然用虎口卡住克劳德的脖子固定在床上。克劳德剧烈的咳嗽，声带的震动透过颈部的肌肤传递给萨菲罗斯，生动地宣告着这具身体正活力四射的事实。  
“放开我。”克劳德的声音有些沙哑。  
禁锢离开了他的死穴。  
正当克劳德惊讶于萨菲罗斯的爽快时，无机物冰凉的触感又阻止了他的动作——正宗的刀尖抵在他的胸膛，记忆深处的恐惧和痛苦翻涌着浮上表面。  
“萨菲罗斯！” 话音未落，锋利的刀剑横着一刀划开纤维织物的表面，精准地露出两个暴露在空气里，正颤颤巍巍挺立起来的乳尖。  
刀尖顺着肋骨画T字型向下，克劳德尽全力左右扭动着避开这份冰凉，被萨菲罗斯的手掌按住露出的柔软腹部。弱点掌握在萨菲罗斯手里，克劳德不敢再动，衣服的裂缝顺着肚脐向下。划开裆部和鼠蹊时他偏开头，咬紧下唇盯着墙壁上的某块污渍，不再盯着刀尖移动的轨迹。  
萨菲罗斯收起正宗，卡着克劳德的下巴掰正他的头，中指指尖好玩似的继续拨弄着左侧的耳垂。另一只手顺着克劳德身侧的线条向下，拇指抵在右侧的乳尖，缓慢却用力地画圈揉搓着。  
他的克劳德跟几年前比，身体结实了许多，这对萨菲罗斯来讲喜闻乐见。  
“别开玩笑了！”克劳德压低着声音警告。  
“想早点进入正题吗？” 萨菲罗斯终于放开了克劳德的脖子，两只手折磨着破裂的衣缝间可怜的乳头。  
“嗯......！” 克劳德试图把头埋进枕头里堵住自己的呻吟，晚了一步，又慌乱地解释，“我不是在回答你的问题！”  
萨菲罗斯装作没听见那句话，身下克劳德的阴茎随着乳尖的刺激一点点有了反应。  
“现在你的身体和细胞比嘴更会说话。”萨菲罗斯想是想起了什么有趣的事情般问到，“还想要别的洞吗，克劳德？”  
说这话的时候萨菲罗斯捏着他乳尖的手更用力了，明白他在问什么的克劳德惊恐地左右摇着头。  
萨菲罗斯顺着肌肤的纹理滑向克劳德的下体，在被一分为二的裤子中间把玩着克劳德的阴茎，掌心中随着爱抚逐渐勃起的东西极大地取悦了萨菲罗斯，他用两指沾了些头部分泌的腺液，凑到克劳德的唇角。“尝尝你自己的东西。”   
指尖追随克劳德躲闪的方向，破开紧闭的唇瓣与牙关，伸入口腔深处玩弄着柔软的舌尖，滑过整齐洁白的齿列，有节奏地按压着舌根。  
克劳德条件反射地一遍遍干呕着，肆意分泌的口水顺着被强制打开的嘴角滑落到枕头上，口腔内的肌肉努力地排斥那两根肆虐的手指，生理性的眼泪止不住地流了满脸，双腿无用功地四处乱蹬。他甚至仰起了头，但这只会让萨菲罗斯更加方便地折磨他的口腔。  
直到他用尽全力合上牙关去咬萨菲罗斯的手，尽管这在萨菲罗斯看来就跟小猫娇嗔地啃咬似的，但至少有用。  
萨菲罗斯放过了克劳德的舌头。  
然后克劳德就眼睁睁地看着那两根被自己濡湿的手指毫不犹豫地插入自己的身体——另一个、下面的洞。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
萨菲罗斯用同样的两根手指，与刚才同样的律动按压着克劳德肠壁上侧的敏感点。克劳德现在的身体令他惊喜，他看见克劳德刚才还是半硬的阴茎已经随着身体内部的刺激，一点点地完全挺立了。  
克劳德泛红的身体颤抖着痉挛，他很快就意识到这电击般地快感与刚才他干呕的律动相同。萨菲罗斯是故意的，萨菲罗斯在玩弄他的身体，从里到外。  
萨菲罗斯注意到克劳德逐渐失焦的眼神，心下一阵不满。这还早呢，他用空闲的右手翻转，睡眠晶石发动的魔法悄无声息的飘向隔壁，随即传来物品落地的声音。  
听见隔壁传来的响动，克劳德的呻吟慌乱地戛然而止，又在萨菲罗斯粗暴地顶入之后破功，从未体验过的饱涨感让他尖叫，肠壁被撑满又无处可躲，神经末梢传来的快感在大脑里炸裂开。  
克劳德羞耻于自己竟然觉得快意大于痛苦。  
“出去！你......出去！唔嗯......该死的！”   
萨菲罗斯俯下身，唇瓣贴着克劳德的耳廓，“你的邻居会听见这样的声音。”  
克劳德瞳孔骤缩，猛地僵住了，他顺着萨菲罗斯的目光看向一侧的墙壁，绝望地缓缓闭上眼。  
恶魔还在继续他的威胁，“她会来敲门，关切地问你的情况，然后被武器贯穿胸膛。”  
体内的刑罚开始加剧，每一下都顶在刚才被按压的前列腺上，呜呜嗯嗯的淫叫被克劳德紧闭的双唇压缩成更具色情的音节。萨菲罗斯就这插入的状态把克劳德翻过身来，而克劳德没有放过这小小的机会，他的身体先是痉挛般弹跳了一下，挣扎地向前爬去想要躲离身后那根在体内肆虐搅动的性器。  
萨菲罗斯慷慨恩准克劳德往前爬了两下，他的阴茎从克劳德的身体里退出了一段，然后他伸出手，抓着克劳德前额笔直精神的金发往后一拉。  
克劳德雪白的臀部又一次撞上他的小腹，过于深入的后背位令克劳德的大腿肌肉难以承受，整个胯部失去力气倚靠在唯一的支点，两人相连的地方上。  
“呃......”高仰起脖子的姿势让克劳德完全发不出声音，不知什么时候被萨菲罗斯放开的双手本能地去保护自己被撕扯的头发。  
“她会被杀死，而你只能在这里，颤抖着流出这些脏东西。”  
克劳德低头沿着萨菲罗斯抚摸他身体的手往下看，他都没意识到自己什么时候射了，萨菲罗斯从后面抱着他，手拢着他的阴茎上下撸动着排出剩下的精液。克劳德仰着头脱力地靠在萨菲罗斯的左肩，皱着眉闭上眼睛，泪水沿之前的泪痕流了满脸，后穴随着一下下地颤抖收缩着，讨好般吮吸体内巨大的物什，然后又激起下一波的痉挛。  
“你可以用后面高潮，但是太快了。”萨菲罗斯画着圈抚摸着克劳德肌肉紧实的小腹，力道前所未有的柔和。  
“我要杀了你。”克劳德喘息间的语气依然是恶狠狠的。  
萨菲罗斯笑道，“那你最好现在就杀了我。” 原本轻抚小腹的手掌猛地用力下压，萨菲罗斯能感觉到隔着薄薄的脂肪和肌肉层深埋入克劳德体内的阴茎。  
克劳德刚刚高潮过的敏感身体在刺激下颤颤巍巍地勃起，双臂无措地乱挥，向后抓到萨菲罗斯披散在背后的长发。头皮传来的轻微痛意却让萨菲罗斯感到更多的快乐。真是久违了，他的小鸟正在他的怀里因为他的“穿刺行为”而苦苦挣扎。  
萨菲罗斯按着克劳德的后背，将渐渐沉溺于欲海的金发男孩紧压在床上，胸背相贴。失去支点的克劳德用下巴抵住床单，随背后的顶弄被动地来回蹭着凌乱的床铺，但阴茎处突然传来的束缚感又一次激起了他的挣扎和飘远的理智。  
萨菲罗斯不知道从哪儿弄来一个丝带绑在克劳德的阴茎根部，丝带的末端还恶趣味地吊着个小铃铛。克劳德终于放开了萨菲罗斯的头发，转而想要去解开这作恶的门阀。萨菲罗斯允许他先触碰一下涨红的阴茎，又在克劳德碰到末端铃铛的时候扣着他的手腕重新压到耳朵两侧。  
先前有些干涩的肠道已经足够柔软，入口也不再是完全抗拒的姿态，萨菲罗斯放任自身的重量压在克劳德的身上，又放开腿部的禁锢，粗暴地在被近乎完全开拓的软肉中抽插。  
克劳德在萨菲罗斯的身下扭动着，膝盖无意识地摩擦已经被各种液体洇湿的床单，刚被粗鲁对待的金发四处乱翘。萨菲罗斯用近乎要把克劳德钉进床上的力道抽插着，穴口周围的组织被顶入身体内部又翻出。克劳德徒劳地用脚趾夹紧床单，试图将这种逼疯人的快感发散到四肢。  
萨菲罗斯直起身，两手扣着克劳德的腰侧将他从床上拉起，找到肚脐处的凹陷，手指抵着这块皮肤，轻柔地画圈抠弄。  
但轻柔的动作却带来了巨大的刺激，诡异的感觉在体内游走，与其说快感倒不如说是尿意，克劳德扭动身体想躲开萨菲罗斯的掌控，被狠狠地抽了一下高高翘起的臀部。  
“不——”  
清脆的声音在狭小的房间里回荡，那一块白嫩的肌肤迅速泛红。克劳德的挣扎在身后的萨菲罗斯看来更像是想要更多的信号。克劳德停止扭动，任由一波又一波的快感吞噬他所有的理智，原本紧绷的腰彻底软了下来，无力地贴在床上。萨菲罗斯听见令人愉悦的抽泣，但这哭声的主人又在努力压抑声音。  
精致小巧的下巴被掐起来露出通红的眼睛和湿答答凌乱的脸庞，萨菲罗斯的呼吸兴奋地加重了。   
“放...放开...！”  
萨菲罗斯皱起眉毛，放开克劳德的下巴任由他摔回床铺，“你在尼布尔海姆的母亲没有教过你如何请求别人吗？”  
克劳德软在脸侧的手突然握起拳头狠狠捶了一下床：“萨菲罗斯！你怎么能......呜——！”  
在克劳德的嘴里吐出更难听的话之前萨菲罗斯又挺动起来，他翘起嘴角，掐着少年的腰往上顶，力道大到克劳德的额头一下下撞着床头。  
克劳德感觉自己快死了，熟悉的头痛夹杂着性器的刺激重回身体，他瘫软在床上，放任萨菲罗斯掰开他的臀瓣进得更深，他甚至怀疑萨菲罗斯的指尖已经穿透他的肚脐碰到了体内阴茎的头部。他被开发地丝毫没有余地。  
“求你...放开我。”  
“放开哪里？”萨菲罗斯的尾音上扬。  
克劳德闭上眼睛，鼻音浓重，“下...下面。”  
“为什么？”萨菲罗斯的声音审判般从身后传来。  
放过我吧。克劳德麻木的神经促使他机械性地开口：“我想射....啊！” 萨菲罗斯毫不留情的进出让他话语间咬到了舌头。  
“乖孩子。”这才是萨菲罗斯想要的。他解开那条正发出悦耳铃音的丝带，短暂地离开克劳德脱力的身体，翻过来面朝他，又毫不犹豫地挺进去。克劳德的腰反射地向上弹了一下，大腿内侧用力轻轻夹住萨菲罗斯的腰。  
完全瘫软的身体不懂得如何抗拒，人偶般随着萨菲罗斯的运动而轻轻抽动着，半閤的眼睛失了神采，空洞地盯着天花板。这样的克劳德更令萨菲罗斯感到兴奋，他掰开克劳德试图合拢的膝盖，钳紧克劳德被汗水浸到滑腻的腰身喘息着冲刺，抵在最深处射出。  
液体涌入身体内部，克劳德也只是呜咽着哼了几声，萨菲罗斯都快有些怜爱这样的孩子了。  
但是克劳德没有射。  
萨菲罗斯俯下身贴在克劳德的左耳道，“我已经允许你射了，克劳德。还是不听话么。”  
克劳德恍惚间抬起手来摸摸自己肿胀的阴茎，试图撸动了几下，只感觉疼痛。他崩溃地抓着萨菲罗斯的袖子，抽着鼻子断断续续地说，“出...出不来...萨菲罗斯...我...”  
玩得有点过了，萨菲罗斯想。他掏出个回复魔晶石塞进克劳德正淌着他的精液的后穴，用手指推进深处，然后手掌覆盖上克劳德试图抚慰那小东西的手。  
“这是表现好的奖励。”  
萨菲罗斯拢着克劳德的手，按压着已经紫红色的头部。吃痛的克劳德无力地拨拉着萨菲罗斯施虐的手，“痛...不要了...”  
萨菲罗斯闻言反而更用力地挤压柱身，间接给予压力并一张一合地撸动着，克劳德吃痛的声音会在他施力最大的时候达到顶端，这让萨菲罗斯感到有趣。  
克劳德的胸口上下起伏着，空闲的手终于不再去影响萨菲罗斯，而是抓紧了枕套的一角，下腹紧绷又松开，胯骨时不时抽搐一下。  
萨菲罗斯明白克劳德快到了，他放开克劳德的阴茎，顺着还在本能开合的后穴猛地顶了进去，回复魔晶石就势擦过前列腺的凸起。克劳德双手拽着自己的头发，用手臂遮着脸痛苦地呻吟。  
“不——萨菲罗斯——真的会坏呜啊啊啊啊！”  
克劳德的腰部不受控制地如海浪般一波波挺动，最后重重落在床上，床垫发出不堪重负的嘎吱声。他感觉腹部一阵潮热，有东西顺着尿道口汩汩流出，不单单是精液，还有...还有......  
昏迷前最后一秒他看见床单上黄色的痕迹，祈祷着千万别再醒来了。

星球不遂人愿，他只是失去了五六秒的意识而已，迷蒙间醒来时，萨菲罗斯撇着被克劳德的尿液弄脏的床单，居高临下地看着瘫在床上用胳膊挡着脸的克劳德，“真令人不齿，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯摩挲着因为过分射精而完全疲软的小东西，那里仿佛未发育完全般还只有稀稀拉拉几根耻毛。  
“还能呼吸吗？”  
克劳德遮着脸点点头，甚至无意识地打了个奶嗝。  
刚经历干性高潮的身体敏感得要命，萨菲罗斯依然在身体里折磨着几乎麻木的内部，那颗回复晶石被顶进令人恐惧的深处，克劳德乱蹬着腿想要逃开下体无休止的穿刺行为，他用手掌抵住萨菲罗斯的腹部，用他现在能使出的最大力气迷迷糊糊地试图推走施虐的源头。  
这样的反抗惹人怜爱，但萨菲罗斯是不会将怜爱付诸于行动的。他抬手扣住克劳德的肩膀，用力把少年整个身体往他的腹部上一压。  
克劳德仰着头露出脖颈，“呜”地发出被噎住般的声音，原本抵在萨菲罗斯腹部的拳头求饶地搭上萨菲罗斯的双臂，盈满泪水的湛蓝眼睛用难以置信地看着正享受这一切的银发恶魔。   
那原本是他的全世界，他的梦想。他想起来，也许在很久以前的一个晚上，他曾因为萨菲罗斯的一次触碰而高兴地整晚失眠，他很喜欢那枚耳饰，听话地再也没有摘下来过。真实与虚假交错着蹂躏他的大脑，萨菲罗斯的样子，尼布尔海姆的样子，逐渐随着意识的远去而模糊。他曾经拥有过的那些小小愿望，早就被揉碎烧尽扔进深渊，任凭如何挽留也不得回溯了。  
萨菲罗斯在克劳德彻底陷入昏迷的前一秒退出他的身体，满足地射在克劳德泥泞一片的小腹上，一圈圈抹开这些体液，宣告着他扭曲的占有权。那颗晶石还在克劳德的深处，萨菲罗斯按压着克劳德失去力气柔软的腹部，一点点将那颗浑圆的东西挤出来，他不可能让一个无机物长久地占据他的人偶。  
克劳德的阴茎在昏迷中因为体内的刺激又一次勃起，随着晶石“啵”地一声掉在床上，颤颤巍巍地吐出一点白浊。晶石还带出些体液，争先恐后地从穴口涌出，脏污了克劳德的大腿根部。  
萨菲罗斯站在床侧，低头看向完全放松地躺在床上的克劳德，将他的双手摆成虚拢着小腹的样子，“天使都是双性的......你的这里也会长出什么别的东西吗？”  
“【我】给过你的痛楚，克劳德。”  
“别再忘记了。”

次日克劳德醒来，盯着房间的天花板沉思数秒，猛地跳起来拿起放在一边的大剑，低头看见身上完好无损的衣物，紧绷的精神瞬间放松，长出一口气。环顾四周，余光看见一点荧绿，克劳德一个箭步冲过去拿起那个恢复魔晶石，旁边的黑色羽毛一闪而逝。  
克劳德睁大眼睛捏着这块球形无机物，想起昨晚萨菲罗斯总是上扬的嘴角......  
萨菲罗斯没有吻过他。  
一次也没有。

END


End file.
